Battleship (video game)
Battleship is an action-vehicular combat game by Clover Entertainment. It is based off the upcoming sci-film Battleship, ''based off the classic board game. It will be released on the same day as the film, which is May 18th. 2012. The film AND game already came out in the UK, on April 11th. It is for Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, and PS3. A Platinum Edition for Hybrid Delta is being planned. Plot In the Hawaiian Islands, an international naval fleet at Pearl Harbor engage in a very dynamic and intense battle against an alien race known as "The Regents". The aliens come to planet Earth, on a mission to build a power source in the ocean. Upon their visit, they come in contact with the navy fleet. '''Note: This is the ACTUAL plot of the movie.' Gameplay The gameplay is a vehicular combat game. It has 2 story mode that allow you the choice to play on either the humans side or the alien’s side. Each mission has a different set of vehicles and ships, on human an d alien alike. The environments are highly realistic and COMPLETELY destructible. If a missile hits a building, that building is DEFINITLEY going to get destroyed. The destruction is like never before, with a mazing physics. Buildings set on fire, fall apart, and collapse, one huge chunk at a time. Some missions have you fight on water. During those stages, you have battleships and alien battleships. Aliens’ vehicles are stronger, but are slower. Human vehicles have decent firepower, but are much faster. There are 9 city environments to do battle in: New York City, Honolulu, Hong Kong, Chicago, Lon don, San Francisco, Los Angeles, and Boston, and the middle of the Pacific Ocean for better marine fights. Some missions also have you in air vehicles, where you engage in intense combat. Most air battles take place in major cities, like the ones above. Humans have their fighter jets and helicopters, and aliens have there warships and fighters. Finally, there’s ground battles. In them, cars get crushed and destroyed, and people are fleeing in the streets. If you are a human, you have your tanks, APCs, and guntrucks. Aliens have hi-tech vehicles like walkers, and battle tanks. This is also the only type of mission where you also have the ability to run on foot. Some missions have you killing all waves of enemy forces, and some also have you destroy things (that’s more for the aliens campaign, but still). Each mission is different each time. Each faction has a different story, different missions, different vehicles and a different ending. The destructive effects are done using the Clover Engine, the most realistic destruction engine to date. There’s also Online Multiplayer, where you can continue the fight with people around the world. Unlike most games that force you to be a faction you don’t want to be, this game lets you CHOOSE which faction you want to be. But if either faction is full, you have to be the other. There’s also a free roam mode, where you just fly, drive, and roam around, explore the environment and blow things up. You can do it with humans AND aliens. Vehicles and Weapons Alien Faction Alien ship.jpg|Alien Mothership Warship.jpg|Warship Alien Walker.jpg|Alien Walker Shredders.jpg|The Shredders Aliens.jpg|Alien Soldier Human Faction Battleship 2.jpg|Battleship Destroyers.jpg|Destroyers F-22 Raptor.jpg|F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet Tanks.jpg|Tanks Solider.jpg|Human Soldier Modes 'Campaign' Choose your side, whether it be human or alien, fight the other faction for control of the planet. Will you save it as the humans, or destroy it as the aliens? You decide. 'Online Multiplayer' Continue the battle for Earth online with people around the world. Choose your side, alien or human, and take out the enemy team. Engage in Deatmatches, and Capture the flag, where you have to retrieve the enemy flag and bring it back to your base. There's conquest mode, where you have to destroy the enemy base and defend YOUR base. 'Free Roam' Roam freely through any of the environments. Explore the environment, or just blow up everything. This can be played in human OR alien factions. Reception Coming Soon Battleship: Platinum Edition A Platinum version is being planned for the Hybrid Delta. It will have more of everything. More levels and cities, more vehicles, more missions, and better graphics. First Clover Entertainment plans to get permission from Fusion Entertainment first. Category:Action Games Category:Action Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Vehicular Combat Games Category:Movie Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Multi platform Games Category:Single Player Category:Sandbox games Category:Licensed Games Category:2012 Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Based off Board Games